


Lacrymosa

by EffortlesslyUncool



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Introspection, PTSD, Profanity/swearing, Strap-Ons, wlw fiction for wlw readers by wlw writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffortlesslyUncool/pseuds/EffortlesslyUncool
Summary: Aerith and Tifa return to Costa Del Sol following Sephiroth's defeat.





	Lacrymosa

**Author's Note:**

> I have to credit Asynca and her smut fic "Surprise!" for the inspiration to write this. I've long been dissatisfied with the smut for F/F ships in the FF franchise and as all rare pair authors gripe - if you want something done properly, sometimes you just have to learn how to do it yourself - and rip out your soul to do so.
> 
> Also, special thanks to Sanctum_c for proof reading and putting up with me rambling for months about this fic which wouldn't finish itself.

It was such a welcome relief to smell, and taste, the salt licked sea breeze once again.

As Tifa had put it, the new living arrangements in the cozy apartment above Seventh Heaven two-point-o were...challenging. Not to confuse anyone, she loves her friends. Thought she'd seen the end of days with them – until the Lifestream surged forth from the Planet and pushed meteor back into the desolate vacuum of deep Space. Together they defeated ShinRa's pet madman, Sephiroth (Aerith isn't at all convinced that they've seen the last of him. Following a short visit to Cosmo Canyon three months prior, an unexplained rash has been migrating with the surge of globalisation and she sometimes hears the planet mentioning something about a legacy).

But – living with two kids, a grown man and timing Barret's intermittent visits made impulsive moments of intimacy very fucking difficult. They're new, young lovers, for crying out loud - It would be easier to get Cid to quit his smoking habit than to ask them to keep their hands to themselves. Yes – they're consenting adults and no, the children won't endure permanent trauma if they did happen to see them necking on; Barret made it very clear that not only Marlene, but also Denzel shouldn't see more than a brief kiss.

Fair enough – children, their proximity and thin walls are the best libido suppressors anyway. The sun, relaxation and the liberty to watch her swimsuit clad girlfriend unabashedly were certain to remedy this – after the initial readjustment of leaving Cloud at the helm of the bar and his delivery service (worried, Tifa made lists upon lists of chores and things he had to remember to do while they were gone - and stuck them onto the fridge to help him out) into a more couple-oriented dynamic, had passed. It was alien, but freeing. Finding their meal times weren't tied down to Cloud's schedules, Aerith's infrequent visits to Cosmo Canyon or whenever Tifa had a moment to inhale her food between serving patrons, they'd fallen into a balanced diet of whichever take-out they fancied in the spur of the moment and inadvertently paying off small business loans while they were at it; She doesn't train as much anymore, but Tifa can still put away food. Thank heavens she's a brilliant business woman though - it's doubtful in Edge's budding economy that they would have been able to afford to come back to Costa Del Sol so soon, otherwise.

Even after the Shin-Ra Electric Power Company collapsed, the misery of widespread poverty and the effort to rebuild and redesign the infrastructure of the new city still drove many civillians to spending what little money they had after eseentials, to hit the bottle.

That being said, the growing pile of pizza boxes and food containers stacked on the garbage can were nauseating at this point to Aerith. They needed something with nutritional substance.

Tifa wasn't so hard to find - on the PHS, lounging beneath a parasol on the terraced balcony overlooking the ocean. She paid heed to open and close the doors quietly. It's in her best interests; Tifa hasn't really been the same since she descended with Cloud into the Planet's core.

She's more volatile, and defensive. The extent to which has lessened – but gone are the days where she'd sneak behind Tifa, care free, and pinch her waist just to see how high she'd jump. Though she briefly forgot about her skittish-ness, and did it for old times sake more recently. That time, Aerith hadn't a nanosecond to figure out what happened before she found herself pinned beneath Tifa (and her oh so lovely, yet very strong thighs), wielding a small kitchen knife with the most terrifying, vacant expression of focus on her face. She snapped out of it – she was hovering over her for less than two seconds, but Tifa was withdrawn for days following; alarmed that she'd almost stabbed Aerith in a moment where she was not in control. Her heart felt heavier subsequently, feeling burdened that she couldn't really do anything to alleviate the trauma or stress that Tifa periodically would relive. Whatever she had turned into after Cloud had attacked Aerith; and after wading through lies and layers of deceit to rebuild her childhood friend's shattered conscience – Aerith supposes it's a lot easier to tell someone to get over that than doing it. Revealed in small bouts of conversation, Tifa hasn't forgiven herself for a lot of things that've happened in her life, and now she's scared of what she and her limit breaks are capable of, too. Tifa stopped herself, and that's what counts. And she'll be there for her, so long as Tifa doesn't shut her out. She anticipated this would be something fun for them to do, however without the bar to distract Tifa – she's susceptible to regress.

Tifa noticed her lingering in the shade. “I don't think I can weaponize anything out here,” She said wearily, setting the phone next to a bottle of sun block, “Safe to come over here.”

She winced. “I'm not ready for the sun yet,” Aerith replied, “I'll yak if we look at another take out menu. I'm going to the store – want anything?”

Tifa didn't believe her, not judging by the look on her face and the familiar expression of self-loathing set into her darkened claret eyes as her gaze lowered and her blunt nails dig into her forearms.

_Oh, Tifa._

She scampered from shade to shade, perching on the edge of the lounger and drew her into an embrace. Tifa's full weight slumped into her shoulder, that she shuffled to accommodate lest they both end up on the sun scorched patio. “I wish I could do more.”

Tifa didn't respond, instead she sighed and pulled a heavy hand through her shoulder length hair. Aerith reluctantly took a pair of shears to them, shortly after they made it back onto the Eastern Continent. It physically hurt, to do so. Well, it actually didn't. Hair isn't living tissue, so it most definitely did not cause physical harm to her – given that she is a separate entity from Tifa (in spite of Yuffie's constant reminders). But it did hurt. She felt it in her heart, in her chest cavity. Heavy and aching, knowing the real reason that Tifa touts for cutting her hair is not out of pragmatism.

She's exercising what little control she has left over her life, in whichever ways that she can – unfortunately, Aerith can say that she knows exactly how this feels; a childhood spent by her ailing mother's side, spent in containment cells so that the lecherous scientists who presided over them could perform tests, scans and biopsies for reasons that a young girl need not know. After she became old enough to comprehend that Professor Hojo's intentions were dishonorable; after she watched the life drain from Ifalna's shamrock coloured eyes – the same ones that she sees her reflection wearing in the mirror - it was Elmyra who held her and coached her through her own period of despair.

Whispering now, Aerith kissed her crown and squeezed again, “Come with me. Let's walk.”

Tifa nodded, readily accepting her outstretched hand.

* * *

 

That's six people, that Aerith has spotted giving Tifa a once over. A twice over. She can't help the grin on her face, the excitement. That's her girlfriend, she thought smugly.

Even if she isn't feeling herself, Tifa is still gorgeous, she muses as they walk over the cobbled road; peering into each small shop front on the way to the small convenience store at the opposite end of Gulf Boulevard. The small surf-wear boutique received their custom first: The full length, deep blue kaftan accentuated with gold aztec print as modelled on the manikin in the window was not going to leave the store on a person that wasn't Tifa. That material positively drapes from her every curve as if it were tailored and, selfishly, reminds her of the night they met. And she's got butterflies like then, too.

Aerith opted for the cute, chiffon skirt - the peacock pattern being the staple, eye-catching design needed to create the alternative bohemian look she was after; a simple ivory spaghetti-tank (with ruffles!), gladiator sandals with chunky wooden and beaded bangles required to complete the outfit.

Her arm jerked behind her when Tifa stopped at the next sign post with a tourist map of the area displayed on it. “Thought you said the shops were this way?” Tifa asked.

Ah. Yes – she didn't fill Tifa in on the little detour that they were taking. Last night, when she left to collect their Wutai Take-Out, she'd taken this new route and discovered a treasure trove of what appeared to be souvenir shops off the beaten path. She hadn't time to go in last night – as the stores were already closed for the day.

Aerith yanked Tifa away from the maps and squashed the waywar excitemet in her voice down. “You don't need those, for where we're going.” She looked back for good measure, happier to see sprightly red eyes and a twinkle of a smile on the younger woman's face. Relieved to know Tifa wasn't mulling anymore. For now.

Each store down this particular alley were much smaller than those situated on the plazas parallel to the water, though that added to the charm of the quieter side of town. Eventually, the quaint small businesses will be run out of these buildings as development takes over, rent is raised and capitalism stakes it's claim over small communities. Hand written signs on chalk board line the streets currently, and as they walked past the small book shop – they looked up, hearing voices, to see the owner of the book shop engaged in a small-talk loud enough to span the street, into the open window of the lady in the apartment above the marine parts store.

They crossed the street again, weaving around a pile of bicycles left outside of another shop front. Wait. Aerith hadn't noticed the blackened shop front with the single unmounted neon sign, last night. They hesitate, and she looks for the sign denoting their business hours.

“Sinsations?” Tifa's voice is wry.

She deliberately avoided Tifa's line of sight. “Give you three guesses.”

Tifa snorted, “I'll take one. You brought me to a sex shop?”

Laughing, she let go of Tifa's hand and poked her chest. “You can't be so sure. I didn't know!”

“Your track record betrays you,” Dark eyes dart below Aerith's neck briefly, and being given the once over gets a rise out of the flower girl. “-I'm not going in there.”

“Why not?” That's rhetorical. Aerith knows exactly why not, and she leaves Tifa with a wicked grin as she slid through the heavy door, and wandered inside.

It may not have been a sex store, but with a name like Sinsations – you would be unlikely to find comic books and video games in here unless you're looking for entertainment with adult material in mind. Needless to say, as she walked through the short hallway and through another door; any questions over the content on the shelves were put to bed when Aerith walked into the giant, inflatable dildo hanging in the entrance. She ducked -unphased-, and began scouring the shelves of DVDs and antiquated VHS tapes.

The door jingled behind her, with a shrill shriek shortly after. “Titan take the wheel-”  
Tifa was in battle stance when she turned around.

Aerith snickered, “We don't have any inflatables for the pool!”

Tifa straightened her hair and scurried to her side. Her voice was hushed, “You'll get us kicked out of the resort.”

“Oh, I'll have us removed for more than that.” See, here's the thing. She loves it when Tifa chastises her like this; the stern tone in her voice elicits something deep within, the grin on her face must be shit-eating, “It may be nice to leave the windows open while I'm eating breakfast in bed tomorrow morning-”

Tifa blushed fifty shades darker than when she entered the store, though the dawn of realization on her face makes the suggestion worthy of further consideration. She gulps, and pinches Aerith's elbow, “-Behave.”

The growl made the balding owner looked up from his stool at the counter. He looks entirely too bored given his employment choice, and he watches them intently as Aerith moves away from the stacks of videos and brightly coloured packages toward some of the clothing featured on sale. To call some of the items clothing is maybe stretching reality too far - those speedos definitely don't belong on the beach; and the array of costumes on display are the usual, hypersexualised role-play options. What adult store would be complete without a nurses' uniform with a plunging neckline, a maid outfit and a colourful, contemporary superhero garb – oh! It comes with a complimentary whip too! How thoughtful. Aerith pondered for a second the thought process behind the production of the costume.

The general population do not revere women in high positions of power, much less in a ridiculous piece like this. Most of society don't treat headstrong women kindly, and the same can be said for any woman who defies the patriarchal beauty standards - including the physically fit ones. And what little society does appreciate, it's less about their abilities and more about how they're perceived and fetishized. It's more likely that this outfit was produced to sate the thirst that a lot of men have unfortunately. The fixation on authoritative women is not about the benefit to herself, rather taking from and breaking her; to the victor go the spoils – boasting rites that come with being the one to do so.

She picked up the super heroine outfit and pulled the whip taut through the plastic packaging. The whip is probably intended for use on the role player. Not by. She dropped the quip that she had ready on her tongue and set the costume down. She wouldn't dream of asking Tifa to wear anything like that – she would actually kill her. Cowboy chaps and leathers maybe, though unsurprisingly there were none. A shame, but they're all frivolous and always seem to spend more time on the floor than on the person wearing the costume. Not worth the gil spent.

Tifa was looking at something on the back wall with one arm folded across her midriff and the other clasping her cheek. Upon closer inspection, she could see why she had such an unsettled expression. Sex shops are a haven for some seriously whacked and unpalatable kinks. Some of which was expected: tentacle shaped dildos, flesh-lights molded from a female alien's lips and various adornments and jewelry for your junk. That got her to giggle a little. Let's see, what else can she do to hear that infectious laughter again? Her purse caught on a hanging display, causing the carefully stacked, travel sized bottles of lubricant to tumble. There's a start anyway, Tifa's eyes are already rolling and that's before she stooped down to help her tidy the mess.

It's a test to Aerith's restraint as her eyes rove over her clavicles to the swell of her cleavage peaking out from that wondrous neckline, “Can't take you anywhere-”

Aerith grazes her fingers lightly down the inside of Tifa's left bicep, and meanders them across her forearm and hand as the last bottle is put back – guaranteed to ignite her senses, she shudders. Ensuring that Tifa sees where her gaze is drawn to before offering a smile and continuing browsing. Tsking herself, “Sorry. I don't mean to make a habit out of doing that.”

“As if butter wouldn't melt in your mouth.” Tifa muttered, sultry, and under her breath.  
Oh. There is it, the challenge. Her arms crossed, hips and head cocked to the side; exposing Aerith's weakness.

“I know of someone who does though.” She shot back, mischievously.

Gods, this is great. Being able to flirt with her like this. Trying to keep suggestive comments to herself before they cleared the air between them drove her mad for a while, before she knew that Tifa was into girls and every conversation seemed to contain double entendres that she'd spend hours trying to decipher and deliberating on whether or not to put herself out there for fear of scaring Tifa away and thus destroying their friendship.

The retort hit exactly as intended, by the looks of it though. Checkmate – if you will. Eyes appearing to darken as pupils dilate. Labored breaths. The way that she grins deviously like that. Something so sweet, so tempting but with a ferocity of rebellion within that lures Aerith in like an addict needing a fix. Tifa's beliefs, her morals and conduct. What she stands for. She'll need to drag Tifa back to the hotel if she doesn't calm down.

As she continued along the shelves, the excessive nature to some of the toys lessened and instead she began seeing a variety of items that were still all kinds of inappropriate – but at least she would be able to easily defend herself on the oft chance that the brown paper bags that they're sold in happened to split while in public.

...Maybe they should come back here later. They came out to go grocery shopping, the number one objective. Tifa's hanger tantrums are infamous among the former AVALANCHE members, which is amusing to say the least – her aptitude for self censorship is uncanny. And, depending on context, an unfair advantage.

No. Wait. Fuck that. Just because something is a bad idea, doesn't mean that it won't be a good time... YOLO, and everything. She picked up one of the more inconspicuous boxes behind the row of vibrantly coloured, oscillating rampant rabbits. Here we go – this actually looks like something that she may be able to convince Tifa to use. White cardboard box.

_LoveHoney Perfect Partner, 10 Function Vibrating Strap-On. Eight Inches._

Hello. She checked over her shoulder- the owner was back in his newspaper. She continued reading.

Tifa's heat and voice made her jump from behind. Listening to her read the product description was erotic as fuck.

“Could you bear to be without your thrusty sidekick? This 10 function vibrating strap-on is a perfect partner for your bedroom antics. A realistic eight inch-” She gasped, and shut up.

“-Dong... Penis. Cock. Say it with me Teef.” She continued, while trying to smother their giggles, “-A realistic eight inch dong delivers incredible penetration, with a big time buzz for both partners.”

They were quiet a moment. She didn't get her hopes up too quickly because Tifa doesn't always share her appetite for new things. That didn't dampen her imagination though – as sordid images of taking Tifa from behind filled her mind. Not likely to happen, not on this vacation. Damn it.  
  
“Shut up and take my money.” Aerith said quickly in spite of herself. She can try - Tifa probably has an amazing thrust game too, knowing how firm her legs and ass are. This is for science. An experiment. Er – yeah. She may have to work on the sales pitch later.

Tifa's eyes narrowed as Aerith twisted her neck to look at her, with the smallest trace of a grin at the corner of her lips, “If you're missing that – it might take a while for me...and him to warm up to the idea but...ask Cloud?”

Oooft. She felt that – she's always been open about the attraction she felt for him. And though the idea is tempting – not at all what she was implying. Not until their relationship is a little more...seasoned? She bit her lip. Hopefully she won't need this spelled out. “That's not it.”

Tifa almost choked, “Aaah.” Light wrinkles across her forehead appear, cogs were turning behind those eyes. Unexpectedly, she snatched the box clean from Aerith's grip. She circled her, stopping inches from her face with the strap-on clutched lightly to her chest. “Aerith.”

Battering her lashes might help her a little here. Maybe. God's she's close enough to kiss. “Y-yes?”

“You'd have bought this if I wasn't here. Would you have told me?” The eye contact is kind of probing now. Clenching her jaw. Holy fuck. Has she crossed a line?

“Yes.”

“Liar.”

Aerith's bridged the gap and clutched Tifa's hand. Aw shit - cold sweat beading down her back. Hopefully she's not too upset.

  
But wait. Her masquerade drops and Tifa is shaking her head and chuckling again. Thank you Shiva.

“You've got no chance of surprising me. I'm way stronger-”

Relieved, Aerith lunged forward before she could stop herself and jabbed Tifa's abdomen just below the bottom of her rib-cage, “You're ticklish though!”

Oops.

Unable to get her head around how fast Tifa's reflexes are, she braced herself for the consequences - jamming her eyes closed for a split second before peeking one eye open. She doesn't have the expression of a serial killer this time – but Tifa's grip around her wrist is probably stronger and tighter than even she'd intended. She hesitates before going for it; pinching her thumb and index finger into her elbow joint before effectively manhandling Aerith around the corner and jerks the curtain to the changing room closed.

Ugh. She loves it. It's always a toss up where Tifa is concerned – she never can quite make up her mind between wanting Tifa flustered and ready for her, or teasing her relentlessly to the point where she snaps, transforming into the badass who knows full well what she wants; who has her pinned against the full length mirror with her knee pushing up Aerith's skirt while she quickly scans the room for hidden cameras. There's just something so dangerous about her; her stature seems taller when she towers over Aerith and pins her hands above her head, dominant and utterly capable of having her way with her. What's sexier than that? She'd let Aerith go in the second she's thinks she's not comfortable any more. Thank heavens for the shop's door opening and distracting Tifa, because she's absolutely ready for it. Right now. Panties? Ruined and god's she wishes Tifa would just take a look just so she can see what she's doing to her.

Fuck, she can't stop herself. She grinds down onto her leg, half cetra - half human after all – biting back an unsavoury moan and her voice is trembling; barely more than a throaty exhale while Tifa hovers agonizingly close to her neck.

“I should pay for this.”

The cash drawer dings from the shop front, and hushed chatter makes it's way to their ears which causes Tifa to break out of her secondary persona and release her.

“I'll get it,” In a complete one-eighty, she steps back and straightens out her dress. Lacking the impatience from moments prior, she retrieves the box that was discarded gracelessly to the floor seconds prior, before drawing open the curtain and stepping out; smiling sweetly at her as if they were doing nothing more than trying on a set of jeans. You can bet your precious life that she'll get her own back – as if Tifa just walked away from that. She'll be lucky if she doesn't jump her the very second they're behind closed doors. That little minx just played her like a piano.

* * *

 

Okay, so the opportunity to pounce on Tifa when the door latch closed didn't come to pass. Not that she didn't want to – but unfortunately, the appetite suppressing affect that heat has on the human body wore off by the time they made it back to their condo and she was starting to feel the ill effects of blood glucose levels dropping. A certain lightheaded feeling, stomach cramps and sloth like energy levels.

Aerith composed herself (more or less, anyway) and followed her to the cash register of Sinsations – where in lieu of appropriate consequences based on actions – she casually allowed her hand to come to rest on her fabulous derriere, prompting a knowing smirk from the fighter. They quickly left the establishment following the exchange of gil for goods – setting out down the road with a renewed sense of purpose; get to the supermarket, prepare and cook a balanced meal before some variation of evening entertainment. Maybe if she displays a modicum of Tifa's self control – they'll manage a walk along the beach while the Sun sets into the western horizon before any festivities.

Maybe. More than likely. Tifa already demonstrated that she's willing to turn the tides against her; and to her advantage. She apparently enjoys being teased more-so than she can say for herself, to an extent. Perhaps slipping the plastic produce bag over the courgettes like that was a little immature. She knew better than to try any more phallic based humor against her in the kitchen then as Tifa worked diligently to chop the onions and dice garlic, which will be mixed into the belly of the courgette with breadcrumbs, herbs and olive oil once they're finished pre-cooking. Scoop the filling back into the shells, top off with grated cheese; then broil until the cheese begins to brown and crispen – served with scallops pan fried in butter, garlic and the cheapest white wine they could get away with using given as expensive as seafood is. Does it really matter if it's not Sauvignon Blanc, Tifa? What with some of the foods she's able to prepare with scant ingredients back home – it really doesn't.

Conscious that she should be doing something, after setting the table she grabbed the pouches from the freezer. Frozen slushies, which she discovered sometime after falling into Elmyra's care, are genius. Icy and delicious. She hadn't seen Frozen Sangria anywhere before – this is game changing in this climate, even though neither of them are heavy drinkers. It goes without saying that in spite of penny pinching over ingredients – they overlooked the slightly inflated price of 225gil for a single serving. Handing Tifa a glass, she pressed a kiss into her shoulder.

“Oh that's pretty good,” She closed her eyes briefly, as flavours of orange interluding with the wine and faint hints of late summer fruits in the slush melt around her tongue, “-considering this may as well be fruit juice with a splash of wine. You could make this a million times better.”

Tifa hummed while she decanted the food onto their plates, “It wouldn't sell in Edge.”

“Maybe you should think about expanding. Bring The Seventh Heaven to Party City.” She clutched Tifa's hips excitably as she wiped away excess sauce, “Smells amazing, never had scallops before.”

The flower business had provided a meagre income, and definitely not enough to sustain a lifestyle on seafood and fine steaks – and then finding a place that sold exotic shellfish and crustaceans in Midgar? Hardly seemed worth the effort – and her adoptive mother did not have an open mind where her palate was involved.

“I hope you like it – something I remember mom making. They don't taste pungent, just sweet. Don't worry, no odd rubbery textures either... though I hope I didn't overcook them.” She bit her lip and glanced behind her at Aerith's hand – inching ever lower over her ass.

She grinned, “Impossible.”

Watching Tifa eat is excruciating. She's so prim and proper, in contrast to her appearance sometimes. Meticulously cuts her food into bite-sized pieces and brings the food to her mouth while maintaining a straight back - which must've come from being the daughter of a Mayor and having staff around to train her in etiquette. However, she may want to think about what slips from her mouth post-love making because she's creating a monster. When her full lips wrapped around the fork, she looked straight into her. And fucking smiled.

That did little else but cause her senses to tingle with anticipation again; they drive her crazy. Her top lip has a natural cupid's bow and is a little thinner than her plushy bottom one; pretty to look at but even better when they're dragging breathy and ragged kisses lower and lower-

Tifa curled her legs up into the dining chair after she set the utensils down. “Devil's Den tomorrow then?”

She snapped her head up to meet her gaze, her eyelashes deserving of almost as much attention as they eyes they frame.

“Absolutely, what'll we need before we go?”

Tifa reclined, her hair falling over the head rest and revealing the majesty that is her neck with a little smile. What even is it about her that gets Aerith going when she's not even trying?

“We'll probably need cash to get in – last time I was here the admission was free however those were different days. I don't think much – we won't be able to go diving as we're required by insurance to have scuba licenses. They're bound to have snorkels so we can at least look at the aquatic life at the surface...so a bathing suit, towels and something to drink. Doubt we'll need much materia.” She paused, scoffing at the joke. She quirked a brow, “Hope you're ready for a workout. Your arms will feel sore.”

Well, she did tell Tifa that she wanted to see all the places that she'd managed to visit in the pleasant times of her life and if getting to the caves means paddling a canoe – okay. That's a discomfort worth enduring. That being said – the first and last time that she agreed to work out with Tifa, she was unable to remove her own bra for days. Or use the bathroom without an unreal amount of pain. In fact, just about all basic movements seemed off-limits while her body protested and repaired itself. And people do that for fun? Obviously that's a mindset that takes some time to get into. Not that the dedication isn't worth it – she's so strong and looks amazing with a barrel of whiskey hoisted over her shoulder – her muscles straining and that much more noticeable while under load. Denzel thinks it's brilliant that she's able to do so many 'boy jobs' herself – but she never rejects help once it's offered. She's such a sweetheart it renders her useless - she deserves the world after everything she has been through in her twenty two years on the planet.

Aerith extended her legs beneath the table, kneading her toes into her thigh which caused Tifa to wiggle her brows. “I want to see the caves! And, anything to break from the humidity of this place.”

Doubt crept in around her eyes, “We'll go snowboarding another time?”

She clawed her toes into the flesh and grinned, “I didn't mean that I'm not having fun, you dork. How can I not?” Fortuitous conversation shift really, as causing her to second guess herself was not her intention. “I never get to see you this often with so few clothes any more. Going anywhere cold defeats that idea.”

Tifa's cheeks pinkened, “I could say the same.” She's adorable when she's honest.  
She leaned on the table, resting her chin into her steepled hands – pouring into Tifa's eyes against the backdrop of the sun setting into the ocean behind and allowing the unsaid to exacerbate the tension pooling between her hips. She remembered a small detail they'd overlooked earlier. “We forgot to buy batteries.”

Tifa mimes her words, but doesn't catch onto her thought train.

Okay, she's not going to spoon feed her this. She's a smart woman. Instead, she draws down her legs and strokes the top of her foot with her own. Then it clicks. “Oh yeah...” God, the way her eyes just raked over her body like that – her breath hitching... “I'll run down to the general store and see if they have any before close.”

With that, Aerith stood and gathered their empty plates. “No, you'll take a bath while I run to the store.” She leaned over Tifa, closing in on her lips and biting back the temptation to cup her face in her hands and make the kiss anything more than chaste, “This, was delicious. Thank you.”

She hears the clatter of the plates drop into the kitchen sink and the sound of vigorous scrubbing after she rounds the corner into the master en-suite – typical. She's incapable of relaxation unless she's tied down (which, she might add, absolutely off limits after what Scarlet did to her). After pouring roughly a cap-ful of lavender bubble bath into the steaming water, Aerith laid out the shag bath rug beside the tub and lit a couple of candles which sat in the frosted bathroom window bay. When the bath was sufficiently full, she found Tifa – suds up to her elbows.

She froze momentarily under her touch when Aerith reached out and touched her arm. Bumping her hips against Tifa's, she nudged her out of the way. Didn't look at her directly though – only handing her a towel to dry her hands. This is what she loves so much about what she has with Tifa. They read each other. She doesn't always have to say what she thinks and it bleeds out into anything and everything they do together; a synergy.

Her voice was surprisingly soft to her own ears, “You'd better hurry up, or I'll jump in the tub instead.”

Aerith paused in between scrubs in time to see the tail end of a smirk, her mouth ever so slightly dry. They do this all the time, arcing off one another. It's like they enjoy teasing each other mercilessly in the best possible way. Never saying exactly what's on their mind but always alluding to. The lingering questions and lidded eyes that hold promises of what's soon to come. The way she's absent mindedly knocking her hips against the counter top now, the weight of Tifa's gaze that she knows at some point during the evening has disrobed her. Multiple times, actually; the thought serving to excite her more.

But when Tifa closed the distance between them, it was only supposed to be a peck judging by the lazy way her hands are resting on either side of her waist. One small kiss, Tifa had really meant to keep this sweet and so had she. But without conscious volition, she's backed into the sink and welcoming Tifa's solid and sturdy weight pressing behind the muscular leg now prying her own apart. Flash backs of near public indecency surface from earlier and intensifies the craving; Tifa indulging her fantasies and effortlessly lifting her – perching her on the counter-top and Aerith locking her legs around Tifa's waist, grabbing fistfuls of blue neckline and pulling her down – oh gods the muted gasp that escaped her lips and a needy moan tumbling from her own a second later as the kisses become indistinguishable by a means of a beginning or an end. Just heat, wetness and the sound of them coming together.

Tifa plants her palms down either side of her hips, bracing herself against the way that Aerith can't allow for a micrometer between their bodies - responding in kind and pushing herself into the cradle of her hips and Tifa's tongue caressing her own; a sharp and desperate whimper from the barmaid elicits a surging throb of arousal between her legs and moist warmth.

She won't deny being vocal in appreciation of Tifa – the woman needs to know she's got game but that growl? Wow. That was positively carnal; enhanced by the delicious feeling of having her soaked undergarments pressed against her – surely Tifa must feel her dampness? Fuck, she'd write poetry on their intimacy if only she were well read enough to articulate herself properly – foreplay is never something they “have to work on”. That's why girls are so amazing. They get it. It starts hours before they're destined to fall into bed. Or onto the couch. Never a last minute reminder that she's not ready for intercourse (which is impossible for her anyway – have you actually looked at Tifa?); the way they scoop each other into hugs in spontaneous affection and affirm each other – validate one another for who they are respectively. They assess each others needs and give equally. That's probably what set's it apart, really. No, that's definitely it.

She'll be there for Tifa, unconditionally. It was wrong of her to leave Tifa out of her plans, back when Sephiroth had used the Black Materia to summon Meteor. Thinking that she had to go to the City of the Ancients alone because SHE was the last Cetra - she waited until she thought that Tifa had fallen into a deep sleep, to leave. She had been foolishly bullheaded – a mistake but at the time she'd felt it best to keep her plans under wraps. If Tifa hadn't followed her – she may not be here. Tifa hasn't come out and spoken her mind on the matter yet – but she's definitely hurt by Aerith's decision to disappear like that. She deserves every bit of a tongue lashing of the verbal variety - she's so sorry, and never wants to crush Tifa like that again. In some fashion, she hopes the way that she suckles on her bottom lip to end the kiss conveys this – and how much she loves her with the entirety of her being.

She pulls away and their cheeks are flushed. Panting for breath and needing to slow down. She really needs to go to the store and get those batteries. Their foreheads are touching and noses nuzzling when Tifa offers the tiniest grin at the corner of her mouth.

She pulls away, quizzing Tifa and tilting her head, “What?”

And then Tifa offers the cutest closed mouth smile and looks down at the juncture between her thighs, scraping her nails lightly over Aerith's knees before slipping a hand between her legs “...you're just so yummy sometimes. I can't help myself.”

Her heart was already pounding, and she all but jolts forward into Tifa's chest and slumps against her when her finger pushes upward, past the slickened panties. She's frozen, paralyzed in the moment by the sensation and all air in her lungs expelled in one rasp. Oh, fuck.

Another moment of labored breaths - Tifa's hot breath is catching in the shell of her ear, she's hung around her neck and shoulders now - the shiver racing down her neck and spine and exploding at the point where Tifa's fingers stroke and stretch her; wrist deep in her knickers and feeding from, spurred on by each pump of her fingers bringing forth more deep and gravelly moans. She's never going to last at this rate – the pressure of her palm against her clit causing herself to coil and tighten inside. Tifa feels it coming too, her mouth hanging open and the quick dart of her tongue to wet her lips – concentration broken for a second as her breath hitches and unadulterated lust floods her hooded eyes. The mere idea that she's getting so worked up just by giving her this... If Tifa so much as touches her any further she won't stop herself from welcoming the release that has been brewing since the moment she woke up this morning with Tifa's tongue tracing constellations between the freckles over her back.

“Teef you need to stop,” Her voice was shaking as Tifa stilled and withdrew.

  
She admired the state of her glistening fingers, and then met her gaze, “Never thought I'd see the day.”

“You make it difficult.” Aerith lowered herself from the kitchen counter and straightened out her skirt, trembling. She'd have to agree with Tifa – once she's close there's little stopping her. Objectively, she has to wait. There's a chance that she's going to get to nail her girlfriend with a strap-on tonight. She'd be out of her goddamn mind to cut corners now. She wiggled her brows.

Tifa arched one of hers. Which – again – totally unfair. Her eyebrows are enviable too. “You do it to yourself, you know that right?”

“Bath. Now.” Aerith held her finger up at her, as she tugged on her sandals and slipped her bag over her shoulder, “I'll be twenty minutes.”

“And not a minute longer.” Oh god. As she said that, she tugged on the shoulder of her dress and pulled it off in one seamless motion.

At that point, she's hard pressed to remember where Tifa's face is located because all she can see at this point are flesh and curves and muscles. They probably should've chosen a reinforced bikini for her – and then she's flaunting it as she walks into the bedroom – tugging the tie of the bikini top as she rounds the corner. She just about catches the side of her bare breasts falling against her ribcage, jiggling and suspended there marvelously when she rounded the corner into the bathroom – her ass winking at her as if to confirm that Tifa is definitely ramping up her efforts to blue-ball her into oblivion. She's art. She's a walking anatomical exhibit.

You can see the way her tendons and ligaments work in tandem with her bones to move her largest muscle groups – those tight quads and glutes; her arms and heavens above – her everything. She's a powerhouse. All of that strength caged within her skin and muscles - and she's still all woman. So soft, considerate and warm. Loving. Generous. A marshmallow.

Aerith hardly dares to peek into the open en suite – her resolve to leave Tifa to relax would be gone instantly. “I'll be right back.” Her mouth is so dry.

She hears Tifa chuckling and the sound of water sloshing around. “Be safe.”

* * *

 

Should've chosen running shoes. The sandals kept getting caught on the uneven pavement – which she wasn't inclined to pay that much attention to as she set out with a brisk pace. A small voice in the back of her head suggested that Tifa might enjoy a longer bath and she could afford to take more time. They have plenty of it. But then again, no.

There's this falsified notion that women in relationships with other women are soft, loving and caring. Hugs, kisses and back rubs with long conversations and laughter. That's true. But women in relationships with other women are just as passionate, as all consuming as heterosexual relationships. There's a paradox – brought about by the weight of the male gaze and the refusal to tolerate being reduced to a piece of meat. She feels it herself – she doesn't want her intentions to purely come across as sexual or predatory because she knows how degrading that feels to be on the receiving end of it especially when she's not dressed in a fashion to attract that kind of attention at all.

But: it's possible to be soft and still want to fuck your girlfriend senseless; to hear her cry your name and sobbing muted wails into pillows for the seventh time in one night. To go out for a walk along the shore; eating ice cream and collecting shells for artwork to be made later on but still being able to lock the door behind them and take control of her pleasure by whichever means necessary.

Well, she's firmly on the side of wanting – no, needing to return quickly. It's Murphy's law that there were customers in front of her at the convenience store, bumbling in their wallets for correct change and not knowing which lottery scratch-off games they wanted to buy. Aerith had half a heart to pay for their items, just so they would get out of the way. As seconds on the clock behind the cash register ticked by, she has to make a conscious effort to stop picking open the plastic and cardboard packaging. When the wormhole of time finally closed and it was her turn to pay – she threw the coins onto the counter and told the man to buy himself something with the change. He thanked her, and wished her a wonderful evening.

Oh boy. If he had any clue.

* * *

  
  
She's still swollen and sensitive from earlier. Not that anyone in the lobby of the inn would know this – but she's certainly conscious of her thighs when climbing the staircase to their room. She slides through the door. Not wasting time, she throws the bag onto the bed as she makes her way with intent into the master bathroom. Quick observation that Tifa has already impatiently ripped open the box – the cord to the controller untied and the new toy already standing at attention for them; she can't help but to clench her thighs together a little tighter. Knowing Tifa, she's already washed and disinfected it.

Enough of this. Shoes tugged off and strewn haphazardly at the foot of the bed, hair tie removed and allowing the full length of her hair to come tumbling around her shoulders. Fumbling for the zip of her skirt she looked up. Shit. Tifa, kneeling over the roll top tub, mixing the water.

She shouldn't be allowed to look like that. The shape of her rear is visible through the tight cotton shorts she's got on; the curve of her back into her hips and the white shirt she's wearing has ridden up and exposed the dimples set into sun-kissed skin of her lower back. Honestly, divine - and so very inviting... the fabric sinking into the deep curve between her ass cheeks. To pull back those shorts and take a look at her-

Aerith gulps hard and pauses at the door, flushing at her thoughts – a second lingering on the idea that Tifa has thought similar raunchy things about her too sends blood flowing to the right areas. Her hands are twitching and she has a faint idea where the pair of them will end up.

Her girlfriend groans deeply when Aerith kisses the back of her exposed neck - grazing her teeth along her shoulders and sinking them lightly into the mass of flesh and muscle there, making her gasp and hum. Tifa sounds and feels so amazing during sex, but she'd never have pegged her for being the vixen she actually is with some encouragement – keening her ass back into Aerith's hips for more. Obliging, she's ghosting her finger tips across Tifa's rib cage when she takes a generous handful of her breasts through the shirt - causing Tifa to lurch forward and the resulting moan going straight to Aerith's lap. Her nipples are already hardened to a point and that's before Aerith rolls them lightly between her fingers and thumb. She still trembles into her, whimpers like she hasn't been touching herself. That's hard to imagine. Had it been her, her hands would've began wandering the moment she's collar deep in water; massaging and tickling various favoured areas.

“Dunno why you put these on,” Aerith rasped behind her ear, lips just touching her skin. She slips her fingers under the seam of the shirt and pulls upward, “But let me take them back off.”

Her rosey cheeks lift, Aerith can't see but she's smiling. Not holding back, she makes sure to drag her fingers across as much of Tifa's torso as possible when taking her top off and it makes Tifa's skin pucker into goose flesh. She loves how responsive Tifa's body is for her. Legs splayed either sides of Tifa's they're leaning into the bath, Aerith kneads and pulls at her waist – pushing herself into Tifa, fingers swirling and circling her hip bones.

Tifa twists her neck slightly, her voice silken. “Would you like me to stand up?”

She can barely speak through labored breath. “Yes.”

Oh that's dangerous. She stood slowly, working and milking Aerith for everything she's got – swaying and prolonging each movement as she rises to full height, all while she's on her knees. A quick pause as she was about to say something but it escapes her – hands grasping for the waistband, peeling the fabric down her legs until they're crumpled around her toes. She doesn't have panties on, and she's right there -

She wanted to revere the freshly bathed softness to her skin, her smells and make her make more of those noises...however as Tifa turned around and nodded for her to stand; she did so. And then she began to repeat the actions on her, and Aerith's resolve was lost. Tifa can have whatever she wants from her - tips of fingers trailing over her belly, hell's bells - she's inhaling sharply like Tifa already has her nipples sucked between her gorgeous lips and that's before the pad of a finger delves into her naval, stroking and touching when her tank is pulled easily over her shoulders. And then her skirt, floating to the ground – her knickers more or less kicked to the corner.

She sat between Tifa's legs; the heat from the woman behind as searing as the bath water - each touch a new brand. The suds which Tifa expertly lathered across her back provided even greater temptation; their hot and slick skin sliding together as the piano player's hands worked the suds across every inch of her body to come to a finale at the back of Aerith's knees – pressing kisses into her shoulder, her arms. Words are past necessary at this point – opting best to allow her vocal chords express her mindlessly; and that they do as her nipples are rolled – unable to stop herself from pushing her breasts into Tifa's touch. She can barely contain herself as Tifa pushes herself into her back.

“I'm, uhm-”

“-I know.” Aerith whispered, reaching behind and grasping Tifa's neck and handfuls of black hair – dragging her lips across the barmaid's flushed cheeks and pulling her lips between hers.

Heaven knows how they made it back to the bed without falling over themselves; with no clothing left and no distractions. Tifa returning each kiss with as much vigor – hands roaming and pulling, grasping and hips grinding when Aerith fell on top of her – the world held out by a veil of auburn hair.

A heavy moment where Tifa's eyes won't leave her own; groaning and sighing and she's acutely aware of her heat, the soft tickle of Tifa's womanhood against her own. And it's just them.

Aerith reaches out first, Tifa's lips curling into her signature mischievous smile. It's cuter than heck, even when pressed chest to chest with her. She pulls LoveHoney to them – her fingers shaking and not able to loosen the straps with nearly as much finesse as she'd hoped while with Tifa looking up at her like that.

“Concentrate, Gainsborough.”

The strap slipped, “Say that again in five minutes,” Aerith challenged, tugging the straps open. She thumbed the underside of the shaft to tug the lid open, slotted the battery cells in and replaced the cover. Tifa'a hands roamed hesitantly over her back. Aerith felt her tensing. "If something's wrong..."

"No! No I just-" She blushed - again. Trust Tifa to retain the ability to blush after some of the things she has done during sex. Still, she softened beneath her and her smile evolved into something too pure for this Earth. Her cheeks flushed deeper. “Do you mind if I go first?”

Her heart felt like it would burst, and her instinct is to kiss her. The harness straps set aside a second; her eyes dip across her breasts - her scar. She's always wary of lingering too long on it - but a quick lick - the sound Tifa rewards her with renews the urgency and she's driven by the look on Tifa's face when Aerith shifts her knee against her sodden folds.

Tifa, the selfless and the courageous. Her best friend and confidante. She would give Tifa whatever she needs; her own climax will gladly wait on the backburner. Whenever Tifa opens up to her - expresses her thoughts and takes ownership of her own desires it does something to Aerith. Whatever it takes for Tifa to feel comfortable in herself she would do and being trusted implicitly? Oh dear god.

She answers with a lick across her cupid's bow and pushing their bodies together, a hand cupping Tifa's jaw and her fingers reaching to the back of her neck while they rock into one another. Aerith pushed herself back onto her knees, and off the bed. She stepped into it - pulling the harness over hips and pulling the straps snug. It fit remarkably well - a soft silicone pad on the interior would no doubt press nicely against her.

Tifa raked her eyes across the length of her body - her hips twitching when she really looked at their investment. Her thought train derailed into a gutter.

Aerith ran her fingers over it; watching Tifa. She grabbed the shaft and pushed into her hand. So soft, so close to real. And the pull she feels for her - the intoxication on raw lust. She hit the power button and the vibration left her fingers tingling. "Tell me how you need me Teef."

"-Wait," Tifa stops her as she's climbing on top of her; unaware of how she's able to flip them with such ease while their weight and limbs bring waves of pleasurable friction when they roll. Her eyes snap closed, her lips hissing as she settles herself over LoveHoney. So close. "Like this-"

Little more stationary than she'd expected but she'd be out of her mind to complain. Seated with her back against the headrest and in a sea of pillows; her lover settled on her lap and wiggling her hips sensually over the purple coloured cock.

"Bit thicker than I imagined..." Tifa managed between biting her lip, her fingers gripping into Aerith's shoulders as their hips slid together.

Aerith ran her palms over Tifa's back. "Going to feel so, so good though," She grabbed her and pulled Tifa down. Grinning, she took a nipple into her mouth. Licked, flicked. Suckled her, and collected each of her lover's groans between her legs. So sexy. Her hands are clumbsy when she reaches down between their hips. Her heart thunders, sliding across damp curls and dipping her index finger just barely inside of Tifa's folds. Her mouth fell open for a strangled sigh of frustration. She steadied her breathing, and grabbed the base of her shaft - sliding the tip around Tifa's wetness, the sight and smell of her so glorious. "Gods its a good thing I can't feel a thing because I'd not last thirty seconds in you."

"-Don't think I'd mind," Tifa hissed, clasping her hands around Aeriths and sank onto their toy slowly. Her eyes slammed closed, all but crying when she first touches Tifa at her deepest, "Fuck-"

She knows how good that must feel. Hurriedly, she grabs her hips, squeezing her buttocks greedily and looking up in awe. What a visual - nails grip Aeriths shoulders when she rises up, a shaky breath and a deep sigh - the member soaked and sliding in and out of her so easily. Shit. Definitely a good thing she's on top with the way that vibrating pad feels when Teef takes her full lenth in and lets out another hushed and bawdy cry. Her quadriceps contract under her palms, up again and the lighting reveals each and every curve over her body; her abdominals and obliques taughten as she moves giving Aerith the lapdance that wet dreams are made of, only made so much better knowing Tifa is riding for herself alone. Get it, girl.

And then her breasts. Always a big fan of having her own touched, and an even bigger enthusiast for those of others'...and Tifa's. There's no denying the appeal of two sets of them, and no stopping her from lapping her tongue along the underside of them both as they bounce in tandem with her rhythm. She needs Tifa in her mouth and her lover's groan descends octaves when she sucks Tifa's darkened areolas between her lips and teeth, sucking her in and kneading both breasts together.

She releases both nipples with a wet pop, looking up and Tifa lets go of her shoulders - bracing herself above Aerith's knees and leaning back; the change just about short circuits her brain as Tifa crashes their hips together and Aerith holds the fighter's ankles - the vibrations ratchetting her up further and she's growling this time; throwing her head back into the pillows. Tifa moans, catching her reaction and her eyes saucer behind heavy lids and flushed cheeks. Her smile so seductive as she realises and owns her own prowess, she presses onto the harness and forces the vibrating harness intimately against them both.

"Let go, Tifa. Let yourself go," she rasps between ragged breaths. Reaching both hands out she traces her fingers between her breasts before stroking her solid abs...down, to her mound and slipping her fingers into the juncture between her legs and hips - pressing into the tender and sweat slickened flesh there.

Tifa watched her, gazed at her before lolling her neck back with her lips parted as she strained and girated her hips . She nodded her assent. "I'm so close-"

"So beautiful," She crooned. "Enjoy yourself."

Enraptured, Aerith slid her fingers around the soaked shaft and brought her exciment to her throbbing clit. She bucked with more strength than she'd intended when Aerith first circled her bundle with her thumb - her groans so thick and so good when she did it again and again, wasting no time on getting to the consistent stroking that Tifa likes. Moans pour readily, and her nails clench into Aerith's thighs as she moves, her once controlled movements becoming quickened and desperate as she sinks onto Aerith's dick; each connection of their hips ratchetting her own itch of pleasure higher and higher toward snapping the tension.

There is nothing in the universe like watching, hearing and feel Tifa start to come undone under her touch. Her jaw slackens, her back arches magnificently while her thighs lock Aerith's hand between her legs. And she goes for it.

Her stride falters so Aerith musters whatever she has and thrusts up to keep her going. Adds a little more pressure - swirling, flicking and rubbing while Tifa clenches her thighs harder and harder until her eyes screw closed.

When she hits her climax - wow. Tifa fights her own balance to surrender herself, convulsing yet somehow able to remain upright enough for Aerith to prolong her release with deep, penetrating strokes. Her voice utterly melodious and reverberating the thrumming pleasure around the hotel room. You, worried about making noise, Tifa? Oh she'll not hear the last of this, Aerith smirks as the pulses of pleasure wane, and Tifa rolls off of her and slumps; limp and spent.

She can't stop herself from grinning. Aerith sits up, and leans into Tifa. A kiss for her crown and her forehead. She smiles when she presses her lips against her eyelids and lets out a conented sigh as Aerith trails her hands up and down her side, across her hips and cups her rear. She slides the harness from her hips while Tifa's breathing shallows, and slid her hand between her own legs. Vibrators are great, but theres nothing at all like touch.

Her voice was silken when she finally spoke up, peaking through one eye, "Mhmm...needed that."

"God you were amazing," Aerith pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as her fingers slid around her own soaked folds. Across her clit. Her breathing hitched and she slid her hand over Tifa's curls to sample the mess between her legs. Tifa gasped and smiled lazily; she found plenty of it when she pulled her fingers out. God, Tifa - she's so ready for her too.

Sleepily she pushed herself up, running her own hands over Aerith now and her hands leave tingles and heat in their wake. Her red eyes roved over her, and as Tifa stepped into the straps, she sat up on the end of the bed. Anticipating.

Allowing the last strap from the harness to fall from her grip. She looked up, soaking in and committing the vision to memory; Tifa, glowing and standing at full height – marvelous as she is, rivulets of sweat forming and sliding between her breasts. Hair plastered to her forehead. Aerith roves her hands over her abdominals and down.  
She snorts, which sets them both off giggling. Tifa is sometimes too responsible and her actions are always carefully considered before she says or does anything. So there's just something so ridiculous and silly about seeing her with a cock hanging from her groin area – waving it around experimentally. Kind of like how guys do when trying to imagine life with a rack.

“Shall I try doing a helicopter?” She managed, wiping a rogue tear with the back of her hand before steadying herself at Aerith's shoulder.

The length of the shaft bobbed close to her face, the delicious sheathe of Tifa's cum covering it catching her eye. It's her turn, but just one last tease - “No, no-” She smirked, and tilted her neck so that she could lock her gaze with Tifa's, “-don't mind me...”

“-What? … oh. Oh,” Tifa trailed off. Aerith felt her short nails claw into her upper arms. In turn, she gripped into one of Tifa's thighs and pulled her closer.

Taking her notable girth in her hand – she sampled her salty tang from the head, spreading her taste around her mouth and lips. Tifa's pupils blew out, and widened her standing gait. “Do that again.”

The husky demand sent her reeling. Without a second thought, she took as much of the dick into her mouth as she could; sucking and licking and not bothering to choke back the moan in the back of her throat. Tifa's mouth hanging parted, and she's timidly combing fingers through Aerith's hair – unable to tear her eyes away. Aerith flutters hers closed and purposefully draws her lips up and down from the hilt to the tip. She opens her eyes.

Tifa gulps. Her eyes are hooded, and her mouth parted. “Lie down.”

She doesn't argue, instead allows herself to fall back into the sheets. There's a certain unfamiliar roughness to Tifa's movements and no time to process them, only reacting when she takes the back of Aerith's knees and pushes her legs apart; spreading them high and wide. What a fucking turn on; her eyes are so dark and so hungry and she recognises that look.

“Look how wet you are-” God the heat of her breath against her damp thighs is going to kill her. She cants her hips closer to the edge of the bed, closer to Tifa's mouth. “Would be a shame to let this go to waste.”

She drags her hands down from her knees and spreads Aerith fully, eyes flitting back to hers all the while and Aerith can't help but pant and squirm; she can feel Tifa drawing back her hood... fuck that feels – oh yes yes yes, Tifa please – the sensation overwhelms her when Tifa inscribes painfully slow glyphs over her exposed clit with the tip of her tongue. The contact so direct, so good yet still not enough - not enough pressure – please, she needs more -

And then her tongue is moving. Hot, languid and exploratory laps into her folds; gritting her teeth and heaving herself onto her elbows, she's about to tell her to get on with it when her Tifa's hand traverses back up to her ribs and pushes her down, back into the mattress. Aerith huffs and whines, writhing with midnight black hair tickling her inner thighs and the long, drawn out lick that spans her entrance consumes her senses - all breath in her lungs exhaled behind a throaty gasp. Her back arches and Tifa strains to hold her bucking hips down, eyes smiling and full of sin – she curls her tongue once more around the edge of her opening, lapping only deep enough to catch the wetness pooling there.

She cries out, Tifa's name lost somewhere between a sob and a wail and her voice cracks as the throbbing itch for penetration goes ungratified. She can't – she needs Tifa to hurry up – she wants so desperately to save herself but she's not making this easy and quite frankly, she's over it.

Aerith cups Tifa's cheek, hooking her fingers under her jaw. Pulling up, she guides her so that she's straddling over her now. She grazes her teeth over Tifa's lips, “Teef-” she hisses, warning her, “I've never begged for dick in my life-” Instantly she feels Tifa bear down onto her, asphyxiating another heady chuckle and devilish mirth all over her face. Then she pushes into her hips. Shit – the added pressure doing little else but to cause electricity to spiral throughout her body and breaking her train of thought entirely for a moment. She finds her eyes again, “I'm not about to start that habit now so drop it.”

She means it. She might love her, but she's not going to do that. Not even for Tifa.  
  
Tifa paused, “Woman after my own heart.” With that, she draws herself up. Heavy and greedy hands tug at her legs again - a wanton grin playing at the corners of her mouth as she settles herself between her legs – the wait agony - “I'll take my chances. I never did listen when Mama warned me about playing with fire-"

She reclined into the seat of her heels. Taking Aerith's full hips into her hands, she's pulls her in and her legs fall open in response to the way that the cock is rubbing at her dripping and aching core. So close, she can almost feel herself opening for it – quivering and whining uncontrollably when Tifa sinks her fingers into her quickly and gathers her arousal in her hooked fingers. The sight, oh the sight of her stroking her lubrication down the length of it and the neighbors definitely had to have heard that growl rip from her throat; the sum of the anticipation, the frustration and finally some kind of reprieve – Tifa taking LoveHoney in one hand, her lips outspread by the other and a leg holding her own open – she welcomes the tip into her. Bracing, she's so ready to adjust to the full thickness of Tifa's new appendage, she's oh so ready for Tifa to fullfill her – twitching extremities that are obvious to Tifa; who's eyes are daring her again and in a bout of what seems like cruelty at this point – she retracts her cock, a string of arousal connecting them.

“-How's that?” She mocks concern, her smile curling wickedly -

She plunges down once more, her quads and abs bulging - she's sure this time she'll go deeper and her vocal chords project yet another surly moan when Tifa halts herself precisely and abruptly – utterly unfair the sheer level of control she has over small movements causing the tip to stretch her and she's in blissful agony – she needs her deeper. She's never done this before. Tifa always listens to her requests but this time she's outright ignoring her and she can't decide if she's thrilled or not – another teasing thrust that pushes and coils the tension tighter inside if that's at all possible – she has do something, it's so fucking good but too much all at once and in abject desperation she reaches down between them and grabs Tifa's thumb.

If she won't listen, she'll make her. She hasn't forgotten the self defense lessons that Tifa taught her in their travels. She tugs Tifa's thumb unnaturally, beating Tifa and her damned lightning reflexes. Shocked, she jerks her hand out of Aerith's grip and fumbles for balance, eyes softening when she looks up and studies her. She holds her gaze captive. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tried to slow her thundering heart and shut out her primal needs for a second. “I need you to stop messing around so much.” She whispered, “I need you.”

"Sorry-"

Tifa took Aerith's face and cupped her cheek - slipping her tongue into her mouth where she tasted herself on the younger woman's lips. She reached between the heat of their bodies and spread Aerith's nether lips as she felt the full length of Tifa's member push wonderfully deeper. Oh, gods yes -

She opens her eyes that she hadn't remembered closing, clutching Tifa's waist while she feels herself adjust fully around the girth. She allows her hips to fall ever wider when Tifa begins to move her hips slowly and she's unable to hinder her body's carnal response to the strap on. Tifa certainly knows how to use her fingers but there's just nothing like the fullness, the way a phallic object stretches, massages and relieves the maddening itch so deeply hidden within.

But it's not quite right and just like Tifa, she senses it. She stops thrusting a second, and grabs the pillow. Her gaze holds promises - she scoops Aerith's hips in her arms and slots the pillow beneath her.

"Comfortable?"

"Very," Aerith husked, marvelling Tifa as she held the backs of her legs and the way her hips feel oh so good cradling into hers like this.

And then she began to move; teasing and unsure thrusts while she tests out just how hard and fast Aerith needs her. As her confidence grows she pushes her legs further back, deepening the penetration until Aerith feels it. She can't help but cry when Tifa stretches her like that, her cock slipping in and out and the sound of damp skin slapping together with the surge of pleasure that comes when Tifa bottoms out and their hips collide again. Fuck, oh she's missed this.

She reaches around for Tifa's perfect ass, clawing her nails into the clenched muscles underneath her scarred skin - souvenirs from the battles they've been through together and reminders of Tifa's strength and perseverance. She feels herself tightening around the dick, Tifa driving down harder - responding to the way she can't stop herself from writhing in the pillows. But her thrust is just - fuck - hitting her g spot over and over again. Not long now -

She moves above her, grabbing the headrest and the position showcases her wide back as her breasts are just, right there. The visual has her on the brink - and when she tore her eyes off of her body for long enough to catch sight of her face...Wow.

Oh, god. Her lips are plump and parted. Her tongue keeps darting over them and her eyes heavily lidded again - paying such close attention to getting her strokes just right. All of Tifa's focus - on her. And gods, she's looks like she's getting off by riding her and the vibrating pad. She looks like she's about to -

Aerith slides her hands between them again and finds her clit - her hand pushing the vibrating harness into Tifa's mound and they cry out together. Fighting, Tifa buries down harder still - the mattress groaning and the headrest straining behind her. She rubs, circles and swirls her clit; panting and moaning her love for the way Tifa fucks her.

"Yesyesyes, fuck yes - Tifa I'm so close"

All she feels is Tifa. Driving down hard, all it takes is a single thought for the first shock of her orgasm to hit her like a tidal wave. Tifa grunted as wood splinters and cracks under her grip - in which turned into a low and rolling groan from her throat.

"Aerith, I need to, I can't-"

Aerith bucked back, holding her gaze and her every nerve singing as she envisioned Tifa then delivering a thick load inside of her - imagined how she might coat her and she succumbed to the way her climax just kept coming and coming as Tifa cried above and they're eventually reduced to a tangle of sweaty limbs and messy hair in a bed full of cracked wood and ruptured pillows.

Their pulses slow, bodies thrumming and buzzing as they slip into a sleepy doze. The best, and most blissful feeling in the world to her right now. Well, aside from the pins and needles setting in. She will need to move, somehow. Tifa is deceivingly heavy, and pinching off bloodflow to her left leg. She shifted, needing to adjust her weight distribution but the way her cheek is resting on her left breast is just so perfect. Even after the mess they've made here, she looks so peaceful and dreamy.

She wrapped her arms around her, and scooped the rogue strands of hair out of her eyelashes. “Don't think hotel management is going to buy any excuse we have for breaking the bed.”

"So you'd better think of a good one then hadn't you." She felt Tifa smile and pull her tighter. Still hard inside of her, she doesn't hint that she has an intent of moving any time soon. 

"Spiders," Aerith squinted in the far corners of the ceiling and grinned, "I'm going to tell them we had a situation with a spider. That should justify the screaming."

Tifa lifted her head. She pressed her lips between her breasts and arched a brow, "And they're lucky that the damage is limited to the bed, that I would've torched the room."

"Now that's more believable than you railing me with a strap on." Aerith smiled ridiculously and closed her eyes - trying to imagine the look on their friends' faces if they did divulge such information.

“I guess I'm full of surprises. There's a lot to me that I'm still learning,” Tifa muttered against her skin and pressed her ear against Aerith's heartbeat.

“You are exactly and precisely everything I've been looking for though.”

"I'm sorry I can't say whats wrong with me sometimes," Tifa's knuckles whitened as her fists balled the bed sheets, she offered with guilt. “I'm sorry I can't talk about what happened in the Crater, I - I don't know how yet.”

Aerith struggled to find the appropriate response for her, opting only to reaffirm that she's there for Tifa and she isn't going to leave. She thread her fingers into her scalp, cradling her head and willing her demons away. "You don't need to apologise for how you feel, or explain if you don't want to or can't. Not with me. Ever."

Tifa let go of the tension she'd already accrued in her shoulders.  “Sometimes I don't know what I should believe any more.”

 "It will get easier, I promise." She held her as her breathing shallowed and sleep welcomed them both.

**Author's Note:**

> "Strength doesn't come from all that you hold,  
> It comes from what you unravel,  
> From what you give to the air,  
> From what you unfold.  
> It comes from all you pull from the depth of your seas  
> and simply lay down at your shore.  
> Strength comes from allowing yourself to be open and light again,  
> It comes from deciding not to carry  
> The dead weight of old storms anymore."
> 
> Victoria Erickson  
> Rhythms and Roads

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Maia Kendall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091532) by [sanctum_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c)




End file.
